


Who I Am

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Other, Poetry, i dont know what else tag this xD, poems about me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: Everyone is afraid of somethingMost of it is about themselvesAvoiding to be their true self





	Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Its been long time since I published something here, hope I won't dissapoint you

 

_Everyone is afraid of something_

_Most of it is about themselves_

_Avoiding to be their true self_

_People wouldn’t understand  
_

_Fear reign their lives…. Fear it’s present in my life  
_

_This feeling terrifies me  
_

_I’m scared of me.. To be who I really want to be_

_Long time ago I realised I am the enemy_

_I have the power to destroy me completely_

_I have to be me or else I would lose myself_

_In life you have so much questions_

_Some you can answer  and some you can not_

_But at the end there’s just one question that matters_

_At least it matters to me_

_The most important of all_

_Who I am?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this, let me know what you think.
> 
> You can find me in tumblr as @lizzy92rc


End file.
